Lily Luna Potter
by Potter-Everdeen-Swan-Cullen
Summary: This is the story of Harry and Ginny's journey into parenthood for the third time. I suggest you read Harry's Proposal, James Sirius Potter and ALbus Severus Potter first (in that order) but it's not required. It will still make sense either way.
1. Chapter 1: Preface

Preface:

"Morning, Gin," Harry said. He smiled at his wife and bent down to kiss her bulging baby belly. Ginny giggled.

"Oh, that tickles, Harry!" She said. She kissed Harry and they stayed there in the kitchen kissing for minutes, only to be stopped by Albus and James.

"Mummy!" Albus cried. "Daddy!" Ginny smiled.

"Harry, you'll take Albus won't you?" She asked. Harry smirked and nodded. He set off up the stairs to find Albus standing up in his crib. He was now 2 years old and he loved attention. When he saw Harry, he stopped crying and instead started giggling. Harry smiled at his son, and turned to see his other son, James, standing in the door. James' bedroom was just across the hall from Albus' and he obviously heard Albus and was woken up. James was 2 years older than Albus and he was the exact opposite. He was more of a reserved child. Harry and Ginny found this hilarious, considering he was named after 2 very loud and boisterous troublemakers.

"Did Albus wake you up, Jamie?" Harry asked. James nodded. "I'm sorry buddy. You can go back to sleep if you want. I'll make sure he doesn't wake you up anymore." James nodded and walked back to his room. Harry turned back to Albus and picked him up. He took him to the rocking chair in the corner. Harry sat with Albus in his lap and, soon enough, Albus was fast asleep against Harry's chest.

About an hour later, Ginny came waddling in to find Harry asleep with no only Albus on him, but James cuddled up next to Albus. Ginny smiled and absent mindedly rubbed her stomach. Before leaving the room, Ginny grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and threw it over the three of them. She kissed each one of their heads and smiled. Then, she left, still staring lovingly at them as she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Complications

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't posted in very long! I've been REALLY busy with homework and christmas shopping. I hope that i'll be posting more over christmas break though. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review and favorite!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. It makes me sad.

Chapter 1:

"Ginny, I'm not leaving!" Harry protested. "You're due in 4 weeks; I'm not going on a raid!"

"Harry, I don't want you to go, but it's that or get fired, so you don't have much of a choice. If you get fired, we have no money for the 3 kids we'll soon have!" Ginny retorted.

"I'll send Ron or Neville on the raid. They are both just as capable as I am to go!" Harry said.

"Ron can't go! Hugo was just born! He's in an even tighter position!" Ginny said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not going, Ginny. Case closed." Harry said. Then, he kissed Ginny on the cheek and flooed to work. Ginny sighed and went upstairs to check on James and Albus.

"Ginny!" Hermione called. Ginny walked into the living room.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Harry and Ron were sent off on a raid today!" Hermione says. She was clearly panicked. "What are you gonna do? I mean, I'm panicking because Hugo's 2 weeks old, but your baby might come while Harry is gone! What are you going to do then?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged.

"I'll just have to hope that the baby isn't ready to come." Ginny said. She feared the baby would come while Harry was away. The biggest problem wasn't caring for all 3 kids because she had plenty of family for that. The only problem was that this could be her and Harry's only daughter (If it is a girl; They don't know) and if it is, he'll miss her birth. Ginny knew that would kill him. He always told Ginny how he vowed to be there for every important milestone that his kids had. The birth of his third child was not something he would want to miss and Ginny didn't want him to miss it either. "Maybe muggles have like a way to delay labor." Ginny said. She was half wondering and half asking. If anyone would know it was Hermione. She is a muggle born.

"Well, I know there is a way to induce labor. Actually, there is something that muggle doctors do to stale labor once women have already gone into labor. I don't know if that'll work. I don't think it has to be a muggle method though, does it? I mean, maybe healers have a potion they can give you or something." Hermione said. "I mean, there isn't any harm in trying, is there?"

"I guess not." Ginny said. Hermione smiled.

"Ok, let's floo to the Burrow and drop of James and Albus with Rosie and Hugo. Then we can go talk to some healers." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and went upstairs to get James and Albus. Then, her and Hermione flooed to the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Ready or not, here baby comes

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Ahhh, I'm such a horrible person to make you wait like that! I've just been really busy trying to get ahead on homework before break! I'm hoping to update a lot over break so we'll see. Enjoy and review and favorite if you haven't already!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my plot idea because J.K. Rowling didn't write this part into the series.

Chapter 2:

"Arghh!" Ginny screamed. "Hermione, your remedies aren't helping!"

"What do you . . . ? Ginny! Are you ok?" Hermione screamed. She rushed up the stairs to Ginny, who had just fallen to the ground in a big heap. Ginny had been told by healers that just lying around would help and they gave her a special potion. However, the potion had apparently been backfiring. Ginny was feeling what she knew to be early contractions. She hadn't told Hermione and told Harry that very morning that he could go on the raid. He agreed, but ordered Ginny to stay in bed and told Hermione not to leave Ginny alone. Hermione followed these orders up until Rose, Hugo, James and Albus needed food. Then, she had to leave Ginny and go to the kitchen and make lunch.

"Ginny, do I need to take you to St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked. Ginny was about to say no when a big pain shot down her spine. She nodded. Hermione started freaking out at that point. She ran around frantically, only leaving the house once on Floo to take the kids to the Burrow. When she got back, Ginny was still lying on the floor, only now she was farther into labor.

"Let's go, Ginny!" Hermione said, lifting Ginny up. She transfigured a chair into a wheelchair and wheeled her into the fireplace.

"Well, fancy seeing you here Ginny!" The healer said. She had delivered Albus and James too.

"I was hoping to hold out until Harry got here, but apparently my body didn't like that potion you gave me." Ginny said. The healer frowned.

"I'm so sorry Ginny! I wish it had worked!" She said. Ginny told her it was ok and the healer left to go try and owl Harry. A little while after the healer left, all the Weasleys arrived.

"Oh dear!" fussed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Mum. I'd be better if Harry was here, but I don't see that happening. God, I never should have told him to go!" Ginny said. Then, she closed her eyes tight as a huge contraction came.

"Mum!" Ginny screamed. "Get the healer now and tell everyone who doesn't want to experience childbirth to leave! This baby is ready to make an exit!"

"Ginny, wait!" Ron screamed. "Harry just owled back. He said it would be a good hour and a half. He doesn't want that baby to come without him here. You have to hold out!"

"I'll try, Ron, but I can't make guarantees. I can't exactly control it at the moment!" Ginny said.

"Well, maybe you should just keep talking. Maybe keeping your mind off of it will stall it a little bit." Ron said, trying hard to find a solution. Ginny nodded and started into a deep conversation with her brothers about a bunch of extremely random things. She laughed and had the best time. It felt like it had only been 5 minutes when she heard a familiar voice by the door.

"I can not believe I actually left you to go on a raid! I can't believe I let you convince me!" Harry complained. Ginny looked up quick to see Harry standing in the doorway looking both happy and scared.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! It's my fault! I came to get a potion that was said to stall labor, but it backfired on me and induced labor instead. I should never have done it, but I really wanted you here, so I did anything I could think of!" Ginny said. After all of that, Harry smiled and walked over to Ginny. He kissed her on the forehead and said,

"It's ok, Ginny. I forgive you. All that matters now is that I'm here now and we are going to welcome our third baby into the world together." Harry said, smiling.

"Harry," Ginny said. "It's starting again. You better go get a healer!"


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome home

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry! I'm horrible to you guys! I was just sick and busy! I know those aren't good excuses, but. . . I'm going to try to update my stories every weekend, but I don't know if I can do all of them or what day each weekend. We'll see! So, enjoy, review and favorite!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are affiliated with Harry Potter. (Yay! Big words!)

Chapter 4:

"Welcome home, Lily!" Ginny cooed. Lily looked up at Ginny and smiled.

"Here," Harry said, grabbing Lily's baby carrier. "I'll take her and you can look everywhere for our party." He knew they would be somewhere weird. After all, when Albus was born, they had a party set up in Ginny and Harry's bedroom. It was George's idea of course. Ginny nodded and went into the house with Albus and James.

After ensuring Harry that the house was safe, Harry brought Lily in and took her to her room. It was big and later they would charm it to be pink. For now, it was just white, but magic could change that. The room had a bassinet in the corner, but Lily wouldn't sleep there for a long time. For now, she would sleep in the one in Harry and Ginny's room.

"Daddy," James said. "Can I play with Lily?" Harry laughed.

"No, Jamie, I'm afraid Lily is just a little too young for playing. Just wait, in a year, she'll be good to go." Harry said. James nodded and ran to find Albus. He almost mulled Ginny down in the process too.

"Wow, slow down speed racer!" Ginny said. "So, how's my little princess?" Ginny cooed.

"She's just heavenly." Harry said, smiling.

Ginny motioned for Harry to hand Lily to her and he did so. Ginny sat down in the rocking chair in the corner and stared down at her daughter. Lily had Ginny's brown eyes and a small hint of red hair on her head. Ginny had secretly hoped for a child that had a little less resemblance to her and Harry. She always loved how Bill and Fleur's daughters had long, beach blonde hair. Ginny always thought that it would be nice for her daughter to look like that, but now that she looked down at her daughter, who was gurgling and staring at her mother, she knew that no child could ever be more beautiful than her daughter and her two sons. Ginny kissed Lily's forehead and looked up to see that Harry was no longer there. She sighed and looked back to Lily. Lily looked up at Ginny and gurgled some more. Ginny laughed and started to sway Lily back and forth.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said. Ginny looked up and saw Harry. She smiled. "Why don't you come downstairs? The boys have a surprise." Ginny smiled and nodded. She stood up carefully, trying not to jostle Lily too much. Harry reached out to take Lily and Ginny reluctantly handed her over. When she got downstairs, her jaw dropped. Albus and James were covered in icing and smiling proudly behind a cake. Well, it was more like half a cake. They had taken the cake that had been on the counter for days and Harry wrote, "Welcome home Lily!" The boys decorated and put candles in. Ginny smiled and walked over to hug her boys.

"Thank you so much boys! Oh, I love it!" Ginny gushed. Both boys smiled and Albus reached down to grab a chunk and shove it in Ginny's face. James laughed and did the same. Ginny smiled and grabbed Albus on the waist, blowing raspberries on his belly. James giggled and jumped at Ginny. Harry stood in the corner smiling and murmuring to Lily.

"Welcome to our crazy family, Lily." Harry said. Lily stared at her mother and brothers in amazement. Meanwhile, James whispered something into Ginny's ear. Ginny thought for a second and nodded. James went to the ake and took a little bit of icing and ran over. Harry knelt down and James put the icing on Lily's forehead. Harry laughed and walked over to the cake.

"I'm going to eat the cake!" Harry said. He put Lily in her baby carrier on the counter and went to get cake. However, when he did, his face was met with the remainder of the cake. Harry smiled devilishly and rubbed his face on Albus' hair.

"Bad daddy! It's on!" Albus screamed. Harry smiled as he ducked a cupcake.

"No more, Harry!" Ginny said, yawning. "I can't take anymore kids!" She said. Harry smiled.

"I agree. Three is plenty for me." Harry said, as he pulled cake out of his hair.

"You know, I liked this party a lot more than any of the others!" Ginny said. Harry nodded in agreement. After both finished pulling cake out of their hair, they put Lily to bed and got into bed. Right when they both finally started to fall asleep, Lily let out a huge wail.

"So it begins!" Harry said.


	5. Chapter 5: 1 Year Old

**Author's Note: **So, this is the last chapter of Lily Luna Potter. I have been throwing around the idea of doing some drabbles of Harry and his family through the years. If I do, it won't be a constant thing and it will be a last priority compared to my other stories. So, enjoy the chapter, review and favorite!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing that I own is the plot of the story.

Chapter 5: 1 Year Old

"Mummy!" Lily screeched. Ginny heard her cry coming from the baby monitor and got up from the table. She ran up the stairs and into Lily's room. Her room is just down the hall from the master bedroom and in between the boys' bedrooms. When Ginny walked in, Lily was standing up in her crib, crying.

"Oh, baby girl! What's wrong?" Ginny asked. She walked over and picked Lily up. She went to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down. Lily pointed to a red spot on her head.

"Bump." She said. Ginny frowned.

"Oh, Lily, did you hit your head on the crib?" Ginny asked. Lily nodded and buried her head in Ginny's chest. Ginny rubbed Lily's head in an attempt to soothe her. Harry walked past the nursery and saw Lily in Ginny's arms. He stopped momentarily and gave Ginny a worried look. She shook her head and Harry kept walking.

"Daddy is my birfday!" Lily giggled. Harry smiled and picked Lily up.

"No, it's not your birthday, it's MY birthday!" Harry joked.

"No, daddy. Is mine!" Lily laughed.

"Oh, you mean the pile of presents at Grandma's isn't mine?" Harry asked. Lily nodded.

"Is mine, Daddy!" Lily said.

"Is that the only word you know? Mine?" Harry asked. He tickled Lily's sides and she giggled. "Mine this, mine that!" Harry said through gritted teeth. Lily hunched over into Harry's chest and giggled loudly.

"Hey, don't kill the birthday girl with tickles!" Ginny said, walking in from the kitchen. She tried to take Lily but Harry turned the other way. Harry ran around the room keeping Lily from Ginny shouting, "Mine!" at Ginny. Lily giggled and clung to Harry's neck.

"Harry!" Ginny laughed. "We have to leave soon! We need to give her breakfast!" Harry frowned and nodded. He carried Lily into the kitchen and sat her down in her highchair. Soon all 5 Potters were at the table enjoying breakfast.

"How about we go get dressed, boys?" Harry asked. Albus and James nodded and ran up the stairs. "Will you get Lily ready then?" Harry asked Ginny. Ginny nodded and set to clearing the table.

Upstairs, Harry was laying out James' clothes.

"Okay, buddy. I'm going to go help Albus so put on your clothes and go downstairs to play when you're done, ok? We'll be leaving soon." Harry said. James nodded and Harry went over to Albus' room.

"Alright, Al, what are we going to wear today?" Harry asked. Albus shrugged and Harry went to his closet. After finding Albus' favorite sweatshirt, some jeans and a pair of shoes, he assisted Albus.

"Ready to go downstairs?" Harry asked. Albus nodded and they went downstairs together. When they got downstairs, Lily was on Ginny's lap getting her hair done. Ginny was deep into Lily's hair, adding small curls with her wand. Lily was dressed in a skirt, leggings and a tee shirt. When Ginny finished, Lily got off her lap and waddled over to Harry.

"Daddy, I pwitty!" Lily said.

"Angel, you're always pretty!" Harry said, smiling.

"Are you boys ready?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded and called James in. Ginny flooed to the Burrow with Lily and Harry apparated with the boys.

"Mate, how do you do it?" Harry asked. Ron's brow furrowed.

"Do what?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food. Harry laughed.

"Raise a daughter without having your heart break over every little thing?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I know what you mean! It's hard mate. Rosie fell of this bike thing Hermione got her and she was a mess. She skinned her knee and wouldn't stop crying. It tore me to pieces." Ron said.

"Today, Lily bumped her head and I couldn't stand it. She was cry on Ginny's lap. Then, next thing I know, she's telling me it's her birthday and running around telling me how pretty she looks with her hair. She just seems too grown up already!" Harry said. Just then, Lily waddled past him in a pair of plastic heels.

"Hey," Harry said. "Who gave my 1 year old heels?" He asked. Everyone laughed. Harry had no idea why until he turned around and Ron was raising his hand. Harry almost attacked Ron. "Really mate? You're gonna give me whiplash!" Harry said. Ron gulped and tried to hold back a smile. Harry walked over to Lily.

"Hey, Lil," Harry said. "Can I have those?" Lily looked at Harry and shook her head.

"Mine, daddy!" Lily said, smiling. Harry sighed and turned back to Ron.

"Alright, fine. You win this time, Ron. Be warned though, for Rosie's next birthday, I'm buying her make-up and a bunch of grown up stuff. Revenge is sweet my dear brother-in-law!" Harry said, smirking. Ron shook his head.

"You wouldn't!" Ron said.

"Oh yes I would!" Harry said.

"Oh, calm down you two! I swear, sometimes I think you guys are 5 years old!" Angelina laughed.

"They are 5 years old, Angelina!" Ginny laughed.

"Oh, Ginny, Hermione, you guys are cradle robbers then?" George joked. "You two are revolting! You did it with 5 year olds according to Ginny!" George was met with multiple hexes from Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Angelina. Bill and Charlie were stifling laughs and Fleur was sitting quietly minding her own business. For George's convenience, Percy and his family were in the yard with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll shut up!" George shouted. "Man, you guys! Fred would have found that hilarious! Where's the fun?!" Everyone laughed.

"George, referring to such activities around children isn't funny. If we were alone, I would have laughed." Ginny said.

"You know, George, sometimes I wonder if you're going to mentally scar my children!" Hermione said.

"It is a good possibility, Hermione! You know, when you had kids with Ron, I knew they would be weird because Ron is there father. If that reigns true, there isn't much damage for me to do!" George said. Everyone laughed. Lily waddled over and started laughing.

"My birthday is fun!" She said loudly. Everyone smiled at the birthday girl.

"Well, I do believe its cake time, Ms. Lily!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yay! Cake!" She cheered, running into the yard.

"Are you sure she isn't a descendant of Ron?" George asked. Ginny slapped him and everyone followed after Lily to get cake.


End file.
